SinBragia
"My mother is weak, she refuses to devour our kin, that is why I am superior, I am capable of devouring my kin, which makes me stronger than devouring those useless, yet still tasty, males. If only I were a little bigger, I would devour my mother to show her how strong I am and how weak she is!" SinBragia complaining to herself in private. SinBragia is a giant 24ft tall Ancient Dragoian. She is also one of the few Ancient Dragoians that have a permit to hunt, and also devour, the Dragoian (Male Only) species. Profile *Name: SinBragia *Birth Date: Ancient Dragoian Year 10103 (Dragoian year -37937) *Height: 24ft 1in *Species: Ancient Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 96451 Kg Overview "Genetically unstable like we expected, however, I turned out alright and I hatched with the same problem, with correct teaching, I think little Sin will make a fine soldier." ''TwinBragia (Ancient) speaking with a doctor shortly after SinBragia hatched. SinBragia was the huge, and spoiled, daughter of, Ancient Dragoian and Dralkyria, TwinBragia (Ancient) whose favourite thing is devouring Dragoians and Ancient Dragoians. SinBragia is a member of the Ancient Dragoian Empire's army and has only been kept in it due to her mother being one of the highest ranking Dralkyria. The reason SinBragia shouldn't be in the army is due to the fact that nearly every squad she was assigned to ended up in gut within a matter of days, her record for devouring a typical 40-member squad was just over 1 day. The reason she devours everyone she meets (bar a few exceptions) is due to her genetics, unlike her mother, SinBragia has not learned to control her eternal hunger for DragonKin. Her hobby other than devouring people is using brutal weapons (such as a spike thrower and double-edged serated bayonet) to cause lethal wounds in the most painful possible way to anyone she doesn't want to eat alive. Her birth was technically an experiment, although it was due to TwinBragia (Ancient)'s desire to have a child. However, the results were flawed, as SinBragia's higher portion of normal Ancient Dragoian DNA made her smaller and also more mentally unstable for some unknown reason. Had TwinBragia (Ancient) known SinBragia would be so unstable, she would've have decided to not have a child. Despite knowing the child was going to be unstable, TwinBragia decided to keep it, and by the time SinBragia was starting to be a problem (age 5), the laws of child killing (due to the number of accidents, Ancient Dragoians created a law that would allow the killing of children up to a month old) had passed and TwinBragia couldn't bear to lose SinBragia. The First Official Warning On her first assignment, which happened to be during the time her Eternal Hunger started (it was delayed in starting by 16 years because she wasn't as pure-bred as TwinBragia (Ancient)), SinBragia had already devoured all of the 40-member squad's remaining food on the last day of the 2 homeworld week assignment, after devouring all of this, she still couldn't satisfy her hunger, so she ended up devouring all the non-food items the quartermaster had, and still she wasn't satisfied. This was the point when she snapped, no sooner had the quatermaster told her that there was nothing left, even spare weapons (SinBragia devoured everything the quartermaster, even the spare weapons and clothing), SinBragia grabbed the quartermaster around the waist, bit her head off, then swallowed the rest of the body. The quartermaster satisifed her hunger a little, while stomping back to where the squad was camped, she ran into her superior officer, who, knowing SinBragia had just gone to see the quartermaster, asked where the quartermaster was (she had just went to the quartermaster's stores, and noticed no quartermaster, and had assumed the quartermaster had gone back to the squad). SinBragia grabbed her commanding officer with her right hand when she asked for the quartermaster's location, before the officer could reply, SinBragia shook her massive belly (it was this big because she had been devouring male dragoians for years) with her left hand and said to the officer, as sweetly as she could manage with her growly masculine voice, 'I will take you to the quartermaster', before swiftly swallowing the officer. As soon as the officer had cleared SinBragia's throat and started to dissolve in her powerful stomach acid (all dragoians have strong stomach acid, but TwinBragia (and TwinBragia (Ancient), SinBragia and Jackie Rowne all have even stronger stomach acid, which can dissolve humans in less than a minute), SinBragia let out a loud fake belch, and started to stomp off towards the main squads camp. When she reached the main camp, she ordered the squad (she was the highest ranking soldier now (her mother gave her a boost) since the CO was in SinBragia's gut) to form up in a line, with the heaviest at the front and the lightest at the back, before she started to grab them and devour them, she said 'As you all know, you will serve your commanding officers to your death', this made all the squad nod in agreement while SinBragia continued 'And as you know, I am very hungry, so I ordered you into this line so I could devour you like I did the quartermaster and our CO, they both helped satisfy my hunger a little', this caused the squad to look worried, but SinBragia continued 'Do not even think of running from me or trying to kill me, as that would be not only treason, but also pointless as my shield generators can block more than all of yours put together, anyway, those of you who try to act, will be killed and eaten by me anyway, although if you stay in this orderly line, those of you at the back may survive if those of you at the front satisfy my hunger. It all comes down to this ladies, most officers will order you to die in battle, I am ordering you to be my food, and you would glady fight to die, so why not just make it quick? I am not going to order you to watch me devour you, so you can look away, now I am going to start.' As she said "start", she grabbed the first soldier in the line in her left hand, prodded the soldier in both bust and belly with her right hand, grunted to herself 'nice and fatty' before swallowing the soldier whole, with the whole squad watching in shock. After around 35 minutes (she took under a minute to feel and swallow each soldier) she belched loudly before patting and prodding her belly after which she muttered to herself 'There goes another few tons of delicious kin' before grabbing her gun from the tree she left it leaning on and stomped towards the Wormhole Ring. When SinBragia returned to Dragoia (Planet), aka the Homeworld, she stepped straight into TwinBragia (Ancient) who, noticing the lack of a squad, changed from a pleased expression to one of anger. TwinBragia had guessed what had happened, while the Ring-Room's guards were asking each other where the squad was, TwinBragia grabbed SinBragia's arm and dragged her out of the room towards SinBragia's personal quarters. Once in the room with the door locked, TwinBragia let got of SinBragia violently before she growled 'Sit on your bed Sin, and don't even think of talking back', SinBragia was about to complain, but upon hearing her mother's words, she just sat down on her bed, as soon as SinBragia was sat, TwinBragia roared 'How dare you devour your entire squad on your first mission, I expected more from you Sin', SinBragia replied 'But I was hungry and there was nothing else, and they lined up to be my mea...' before being cut off by TwinBragia roaring 'For 24 years I have taught you to not eat females, yet still you do, and they only lined up because they are trained to do whatever their superior officer says, regardless of the result', as soon as this snippet of speech was done, SinBragia quickly moaned 'But I was hungry mother, I had devoured everything, and I mean everything, the quartermaster had and still I was hungry', TwinBragia heard this and snapped back 'I have been hungry for years on end, but I don't go round stuffing entire squads into my gut, I sometimes devour a lot of males at once, but never have I devoured a female, and I expected the same of you. I am going to let you off with this lecture just this once, but if I ever have reports of you eating your squad again, I will have to be more strict with you, now, stay in this room for one whole week without eating anything other than the single male I will have brought down to you daily and I may consider letting you out, I am going now, think about what you have done', with this said, TwinBragia spun round, unlocked the door, and stomped out, locking the door behind her, all while SinBragia moaned 'But mother, why are you doing thi...' but stopped when her room's door was slammed and locked. Disfigurements SinBragia has 2 noticeable disfigurements on her body. Both her left eye and the left side of her upturned snout were destroyed at age 25 when she ate a young Dralkyria, who had not yet completed her training, because she was hungry. This act prompted her mother, TwinBragia (Ancient) to punish SinBragia by leaving her with a permanent reminder. The eye was intentional, but the snout damaged was caused when SinBragia tried to dodge her mother's claw. To ensure the eye would never heal, SinBragia was locked in an empty room for a week, given the bare minimum of food. A few weeks after her punishment, Sin had a visor made to enhance her remaining eye. The cruel punishment worked, as SinBragia avoids even being around Dralkyria, fearing her mother would do something worse than losing an eye if she was to even touch a Dralkyria. Both of these injuries are prone to leaking blood under stress due to the minimal healing they recieved. Sin barely noticed this after living with it for a few weeks and will only wipe the blood off if it finds it's way near her functioning eye. Dress Uniform ''"But mother, why must I wear this hideous thing? It's small, uncomfortable and the hat is just stupid!" SinBragia complaining to TwinBragia (Ancient) after being told to wear dress uniform for the first time when she was 16, shortly after her eternal hunger started. This was after being allowed to let her belly hang out. SinBragia's dress uniform is the typical Ancient Dragoian style, although Sin has been allowed to let her gut hang out akin to Leila Draxel as a special allowance by her mother. During times when she is forced to wear her dress uniform, she usually shoves her hand up the shirt to rub her belly and try and gain comfort in the fact she would be able to fill it soon. If bored with rubbing her belly, she will usually grab something she hid in her breast crack (normally a hand from either a Dragoian or Ancient Dragoian, although she always claims it is a Dragoian hand to avoid trouble) and start nibbling it to pass the time. After her first meeting wearing the uniform, she unbuttoned the shirt as soon as she left the meeting room, much to the disgust of anyone around her. After a mere minute, she was grabbed by her mother and pulled aside where she was harshly told to button her shirt up and return to her room or starve for the week. The prospect of being unable to feed made Sin comply, as she soon buttoned her shirt back up and stomped off. Stasis ''"We intended to keep that monster in stasis until someone figured out how to fix her, we got stuck with her because a Dralkyria demanded it, but since you let her out, and the Dralkyria who ordered her space in stasis is dead, I can proceed with Plan B." ''Leila Draxel upon hearing that SinBragia had been released from stasis after a rather intense fit of rage which involved 2 Dragoian scientists having their snouts cracked (recoverable from if the snout is bound correctly and used sparingly, e.g. only eating soft food). During the Soul Dragon invasion of Dragoia (Planet) in Ancient Dragoian year 10213 (Dragoian year -37827) SinBragia was forced by TwinBragia (Ancient) to join 2 full squads of army members at a secret stasis facility on an off-world colony so that the species could continue after 50,000 years in stasis. In Dragoian year 2031, shortly after The Battle Of The Timekeeper, Dragoian scientists found the stasis facilty and managed to re-activate the pods before their time limit expired, since the console they used was in front of SinBragia their first contact of the Ancient Dragoian species was SinBragia, who, as soon as she woke from stasis, got it in her mind that these 2 luckless scientists would be her first after-stasis snacks. The 2 scientists managed to run outside before SinBragia grabbed one of them, impaled the other on her weapon's brutal bayonet, and proceded to devour them both. The other scientists working on the pods were luckily not in SinBragia's path, and managed to avoid being eaten and instead made a peaceful first contact with the Ancient Dragoians, shortly after devouring the 2 scientists from her chamber, SinBragia used the planet's Wormhole Ring to get off the planet, her destination was unknown since the co-ordinates, even after the dialling device calculated for stellar drift, for Dragoia (Planet) would not engage. January2017.jpg Category:Ancient Dragoians Category:Characters Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Hybrid Characters